


Lost: Friendship Is Magic - Part Three

by deus_ex_machina



Series: Lost: Friendship Is Magic [3]
Category: Lost, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deus_ex_machina/pseuds/deus_ex_machina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie Pie throws a party to welcome the crash survivors.  The identity of the smoke monster is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost: Friendship Is Magic - Part Three

While Ben, Richard, Jack, Kate, Sayid, and Locke went to collect Hurley, Sawyer was left behind with the ponies. Pinkie Pie sent Princess Celestia a telegram requesting her presence as requested, and when Ben and Richard were on their way back to Ponyville with Hurley, Richard let out another foul burp, producing a scroll.

Ben read it: _Dear Ben. I am very busy at the moment. Keep the candidates from my list in Ponyville and try to make friends. I will be there to meet them at the Summer Sun Festival the day after tomorrow. Yours, Princess Celestia_

"Dammit," Ben sighed.

Richard raised his eyebrows. "Problem?"

"Princess Celestia won't be by until two days from now, for the festival."

"Well," Jack butted in, "you went on and on about how Princess Celestia wants to meet us immediately. If she's not in any rush, then we're going back to camp."

"You can't," Ben said. "She wants me to keep you in Ponyville until she arrives."

"That's too bad," Jack said. He turned around and started heading in the direction of camp.

"Jack, wait," Locke pleaded. "I think it's really important that we go with them."

"We're not going with them," Jack said. Kate took a deep sigh, but followed him. "Come on, Locke."

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" Locke yelled. "This is my destiny!"

"Jack, I wouldn't walk away from me if I were you," Ben warned.

Jack made an obscene hand gesture in Ben's direction as he continued walking away, with Kate and Sayid following, and Locke and Hurley standing there watching. Ben took a deep breath. He hadn't wanted it to come to this, but they left him no choice. Ben whistled.

There were whispers, and out of nowhere, tiny darts flew through the air, landing in the necks of all five. They dropped to their knees and then on the ground, writhing as the darts in their neck produced a seizure and knocked them unconscious.

Ponies came out of the jungle and helped Ben and Richard tow the crash survivors back to Ponyville. Once there, Ben decided it would be better to keep the crash survivors in cages for the next couple of days, so they didn't escape. He didn't trust them not to leave. Ben called for Applejack to bring Sawyer out and stick him in a cage also.

Once the crash survivors were in their cages, Ben decided he'd get some reading in.

After about an hour, the crash survivors woke up, one at a time, with splitting headaches. They found themselves hungry and thirsty. The cages had once upon a time been used for experiments in animal behavioral training by the Dharma Initiative, and so there was a water font, as well as a button that would produce fish biscuits when pressed. "Dude, these need ranch dressing," Hurley said from his cage. "Son of a bitch," Sawyer grumbled, chomping on his fish biscuit. _At least I ain't got to deal with that pony with the apples on her butt._

Meanwhile, Ben relaxed with a book. He was so eager to get his mind off the crash survivors that he didn't care what he read, he just wanted to read. The first book he pulled off the shelf was a history of the Summer Sun Festival, which he thought was timely. The book gave an overview of the history of the island, talking about Princess Celestia. Ben didn't know that once upon a time, Princess Celestia had a sister, Princess Luna. Ben thought that curious. Before he could read more about Princess Luna, there was a knock at his door.

Pinkie Pie was there, along with a few of her friends - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Pinkie Pie had a huge grin on her face. "Hi Ben," she squeaked. "We're going to have a party to welcome the new people. You want to take them out of their cages and let them come to the party?"

 _Not especially._ Ben sighed. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"OH COME ON," Pinkie Pie said.

And that was when they barged in, followed by a couple dozen other ponies, who began setting up decorations and refreshments in Ben's house. "What are you doing?" Ben wailed.

"You are the mayor of Ponyville, right? The party should be at your place." Pinkie Pie nodded.

Ben facepalmed. "Shoot me now," he mumbled.

"Applejack and I will go get the candidates," Richard said, trying not to smile at Ben's exasperation. Applejack yelled, "YEE-HAW!", tossing her lasso, and they headed out.

When Richard and Applejack arrived at the cages, Kate had found a way into Sawyer's cage, and she and Sawyer were having sex and Jack was crying. Applejack stuck her head in Sawyer's cage. "You done yet?" she asked. Sawyer sputtered and Kate reached for her shirt on the ground, hiding her face with it.

"Come on, y'all," Applejack said, "there's a party."

"We were... partying... here before you butted in, Apples," Sawyer snarled.

Applejack just wiggled her eyebrows at Sawyer, who muttered, "Son of a bitch," as he put his clothes back on.

Richard unlocked each of the cages and said, "If you try anything, I have orders to knock you out again."

Sayid had enough, and slammed Richard to the ground, and began kicking him. Applejack lassoed Sayid and wrestled him to the ground, hog-tying him with the rope. "Now, now, settle down, sugarcube," Applejack said. "We ain't gonna hurt you."

"Let me go," Sayid seethed. "Let me go or I promise you, I will hurt you. I am a torturer."

"That's nice," Applejack said, patting Sayid on the head. She looked at the rest of the group. "Anyone else want to tussle, or can we get a move on?"

Jack was crying too much to protest, and so they followed Richard and Applejack to Ben's house, where a party was underway.

"Dude," Hurley breathed, "this is _awesome_."

There was a DJ, playing music. Ponies were dancing, eating and drinking, playing games, and otherwise having a good time. Kate forgot about her frustrations and joined in the dancing. Locke went to the punch bowl, convinced the ambrosia of the gods lay within. Applejack untied Sayid and he sat in a corner, glaring at everyone. Jack sat in another corner, crying. Hurley put on a party hat and went to go see the DJ to make a request.

Ben had retreated to his study, hoping to go unnoticed. The night wore on and Ben wanted to go to bed and the ponies were still partying. Ben went to bed and put on an eyemask and ear plugs, but he could still feel the vibrations in the walls and through the floor. He sighed deeply with frustration. He took off the mask and took out the earplugs and came out in his pajamas, about to scream for everyone to get out of his house, and as soon as he was spotted, Pinkie Pie pounced on him, putting a party hat on his head.

"Benry!" she squealed. "There you are! THIS IS A GREAT PARTY, ISN'T IT? I AM HAVING SUCH A WONDERFUL TIME!"

Jack and Sawyer were having a drinking contest with Applejack, and Kate had stripped down to her underwear, dancing on a table. Hurley was eating cupcakes and Locke was sitting in a lotus position, the music having put him in a very deep trance state. Sayid was telling a group of ponies a story and laughing and joking with them. _At least somebody is happy,_ Ben thought to himself bitterly. He looked at Pinkie Pie's grinning face and he was very, very tempted to punch it. But for all of her... personality quirks... she had always been kind to him, much kinder than his family had been, or the people in the Dharma Initiative. Ponies were still superior to humans. The pony way of doing things was still superior to the humans' way. Or so he kept telling himself, fighting back the urge to kill rising.

"It's great," Ben said with the fakest smile he'd ever put on in his life. He headed to the punch bowl, got the biggest glass he could find, and mixed punch and what he thought was a bottle of alcohol... mostly alcohol, with a little bit of punch. When he took a sip he realized he'd poured hot sauce into the glass and he immediately spat it out, his face burning, not able to help the reaction to the heat. Unfortunately for him, he spat the drink all over Sawyer, who stopped what he was doing and gave Ben an evil look.

_Oh crap._

"This one's for you, hoss," Sawyer snarled, and punched Ben in the face. Ben fell over, and said, "thank you," to Sawyer as the world washed away and went dark. Now he could get some rest....

 

When Ben woke up, he was in his bed. Fluttershy smiled at him when he woke up, and asked if he wanted breakfast. Ben shook his head.

"You've got to eat _something_ ," Fluttershy urged him. "Maybe some nice eggs? Or just a little bit of toast? I can even make you a salad and you can share with Angel..."

"No, thank you, Fluttershy," Ben said. "Where are the crash survivors?"

"Back in their cages," Fluttershy replied, shaking her head with a small smile. "They're all hung over, poor things. Probably still sleeping it off."

Well, at least he didn't have to worry about them for the time being. Ben allowed Fluttershy to make him some coffee, and when she departed, he put some clothes on and then went cautiously into the living room to survey the damage from last night's party. To his surprise and pleasure, Rarity was using her unicorn magic to clean up, sweeping the floor and putting the furniture back where it was supposed to be, repairing the odd broken item.

"Thank you, Rarity," Ben said.

"Benjamin, you _really_ ought to let me decorate while I'm here," Rarity said. "Your place is just so... _bland_. Really, the mayor of Ponyville deserves something more _fabulous_."

Ben sighed. Rarity had been at him to re-decorate for years. He was grateful enough to her for cleaning up, and wanting badly enough to just be left alone and have some peace and quiet for awhile, that he figured it couldn't hurt for her to occupy herself for awhile. "Sure," Ben said, nodding.

"OOOOOOO!" Rarity cooed, rubbing her hooves together with glee. "Benjamin, darling, could you do me a favor and fetch the girl from the crash survivors? I could use an assistant and she has a halfway decent sense of style."

Ben sighed. _Always a catch._ "All right."

He headed down to the cages, and unlocked Kate's cage and stepped inside. Kate was sleeping, and looked innocent and peaceful. He admired her for a moment, and then gently tapped her, waking her up. He put his finger to his lips and said, "Come with me."

He led Kate back to his house, and Kate was delighted to see Rarity there. She and Rarity began discussing plans to re-decorate Ben's home, and Ben settled into his study, putting on his reading glasses, eager to pick up where he left off in his reading material from last night.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had ruled Equestria together until Princess Luna became hungry for power. The only way Princess Celestia could stop Princess Luna was by throwing her into the heart of the island; when Princess Luna emerged, she was no longer Princess Luna but a pillar of black smoke, which the book called "Nightmare Moon". The lore of the island of Equestria was not as well-known as it used to be, and everyone referred to the pillar of black smoke as "the smoke monster". It was known for occasionally eating ponies, and destroying things. Ben had a control panel in his house to summon the smoke monster if he was ever attacked, but just the same he preferred to avoid the creature. Rainbow Dash's presence was especially welcome in Ponyville because her sonic rainboom could scare away the smoke monster in ten seconds flat.

Every thousand years, during the Summer Sun Festival, Nightmare Moon would vie for control of the island once more. Ben looked at the last date of when Nightmare Moon had attempted to wrest control from Princess Celestia - 1004 A.D. - and realized it had been a thousand years.

"Crap," Ben said. "I have to warn Her Highness!"

Ben took out a piece of parchment from his desk, and began to write: _Dear Princess Celestia, I have reason to believe that your sister is going to try to take over the island again. I know you are very busy but I think you should come here now, we need to discuss this in person._ He thought to himself, _And I need you to meet these humans already so I can get them out of my hair,_ but didn't write it.

Ben called for Richard, who arrived a few minutes later and grimaced when Ben handed him the scroll. Richard took a bite and began chewing. When he had eaten the scroll, he cringed, spitting into the wastebasket, and said, "I need some water."

"Here you go, Richard," Fluttershy cooed, bringing in a pitcher of water. Richard drank the entire pitcher down, and still continued to cringe. "I'll get more water," Fluttershy said, taking the pitcher with her to the kitchen. Richard then produced a very, very loud burp that shook the study. A scroll fell out of Richard's mouth.

"This is really getting old," Richard said.

Ben took the scroll, and opened it. _Dear Benjamin. Do not worry about my sister. I will see you **tomorrow.** -C_

"Tomorrow," Ben sneered, in a whiny mocking tone, crumpling the scroll and aiming for the wastebasket. He missed.

 

Meanwhile, Fluttershy brought some food out to the crash survivors in their cages, with a grey pegasus named Derpy helping, and Kate came back with them. Fluttershy felt sorry for the humans, all caged up, but she knew if she let them out, Ben would be angry with her and she wouldn't like Ben angry. The humans were just starting to wake up, grimacing and grumbling at their headaches. "You drank too much," Fluttershy scolded.

"Yeah, yeah," Sawyer said.

Derpy handed a muffin to Hurley. "Muffins," she said.

"Thanks, dude," Hurley replied.

"I don't want anything," Jack said, "unless you've got black coffee."

"You really ought to eat _something_." Fluttershy pouted at Jack. "Please? For me?"

"Muffin?" Derpy offered.

"Oh, all right." Jack took a muffin and ate slowly.

"These are the best muffins ever," Locke said. He felt like he was being given food from the gods, the proverbial cup of immortality.

Fluttershy had not just come out to deliver breakfast to the poor humans, but she was seizing an opportunity given. She was in charge of the music for the Summer Sun Festival. She needed a chorus. The humans had a broader range of voices and would sound absolutely lovely singing for Princess Celestia. "Soooooo," Fluttershy said, coughing, "I have a favor to ask you, if you don't mind."

Jack and Sayid looked incredulous, but Kate was smiling.

"We are having the Summer Sun Festival tomorrow," Fluttershy said, looking down, "and... and... I need singers. To sing." She made a little squeaking noise and took a few slow steps back.

"I don't sing, dude," Hurley told her. "Sorry."

"Sawyer sings when he thinks no one is listening," Kate grinned, and Sawyer glared at her.

"Muffin?" Derpy shrugged.

"You don't have to be great singers," Fluttershy said, "just... you know... sing."

Locke began to sing a few lines from opera, and everyone watched him, their jaws dropped open. When he was done, Fluttershy jumped up and down, clapping her hooves wildly. "Yay!" she said. "That's great!"

"I was divinely inspired," Locke said, beaming at Fluttershy.

"Give me a break," Jack muttered.

"Hey!" Locke yelled at Jack, catching that. "Don't tell me what I can't do!"

"Don't tell me what I can't do," Jack mumbled in a little whiny voice, mocking Locke.

"Don't fight," Fluttershy said, "please don't fight, no no no, no fighting, please."

Sayid noticed Fluttershy's discomfort with the loudness and saw an advantage, a way to get out of these bloody cages and back to camp, back to freedom and trying to find a way off the island. "Here," he said, "let me give you a hug." Fluttershy came up to Sayid's cage and poked her head through the bars. Sayid put his arms around her and reached to find the keys that she had unlocked the cages with to deliver breakfast. He didn't want to hurt the pony, so once she had run away, he would use the keys to unlock his cage and help the others escape.

"NOBODY HERE IS FIGHTING," Sayid yelled, and Fluttershy made another little squeal, stepping back, looking like someone had slapped her.

"NOBODY HERE IS FIGHTING AT ALL," Sayid continued yelling. "EVERYONE IS FINE."

"Oh dear," Fluttershy quavered, "oh dear, please don't yell."

"I'M JUST EXPRESSING AN OPINION," Sayid yelled. "YOU'RE A BIG GIRL, YOU CAN HANDLE OPINIONS, RIGHT?"

"Oh no, no no no," Fluttershy began backing up, and continued backing up. She'd enter the jungle any moment now at this rate. Derpy followed her, looking clueless. "Not the yelling. Please, no..."

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?" Sayid hollered even louder. "ARE YOU AFRAID OF US? YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE AFRAID OF US..."

It was too late. Fluttershy was in the jungle, with Derpy. After a couple of minutes, when Sayid was sure they were far enough away, he produced the keys from his pocket, grinning.

"That was mean," Kate said.

"We need to leave. Now." Sayid unlocked his cage, and unlocked Jack's cage first, then Sawyer's, Hurley's, and finally Locke's. Locke sat there, unwilling to budge.

"We're leaving now," Sayid said, "this has gone on long enough."

"You can go," Locke said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Locke, you are being ridiculous," Jack said. "You want to stay here with these insane talking ponies?"

"If this is crazy, I don't want to be sane," Locke said, closing his eyes blissfully.

"You have to come with us," Jack said. "Live together, die alone."

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Jack," Locke said, and then turned his back on them.

Jack muttered, and led the others, sans Locke, away from the cages. He had no idea how to get back to camp from where they were, and had only wanted Locke around for his tracking abilities, but he knew they'd find some way somehow, the important thing right now was getting away from these ponies. Even if they had good booze.

They wandered through the jungle for a few minutes, and then heard _ticka-ticka-ticka-whoooo..._

"Oh crap." Jack looked around, and saw the smoke monster about 10 yards away, floating between the trees.

"Run!" Jack yelled, and they ran in the opposite direction of the smoke monster, as fast as they could. But the smoke monster chased them, approaching faster and faster, finally picking up Sawyer and throwing him onto the ground, wrapping around him, holding him in place.

"SON OF A BITCH!"


End file.
